The Battle for Sinnoh
by LucasOne
Summary: When Johto and Sinnoh get into a war, and multiple regions choose sides...
1. Prologue

_(Two Weeks Ago-Kanto Region-Professor Oak/Elm)_

Professor Oak was scrutinizing one of the Pokèmon he took care to make sure it was healthy, when the videophone began ringing. As soon as he picked up the phone he saw it was his colleague Professor Elm, "Why hello old chum, what matters do you need to talk about today?" said Professor Oak. "Well I have more than a simple problem, my region of Johto is constantly growing and its seems we have a problem... a population problem," "What do you mean a population problem, Elm." Elm responded, "The cities and area of Johto are getting even more crowded by the day, we need to expand outside of Johto and many of the people in in Johto agree with this." "Whoa not so fast" replied Oak " You can't just go barge into other regions my friend, I suggest you try a better and more economic resolution, and if you excuse me I must go finish my studies." Elm sat down on his chair and sighed "Maybe he's right, maybe there is another way," but his Pokèmon seemed to be against it, and then he realized exactly what to do and ran out the door in excitement...


	2. The War Begins

_(Now-Snowpoint City, Sinnoh-Lucas)_

As Lucas was coming back to his home, he kicked off the snow that had fallen on him. As he sent out his Pokèmon to eat, sleep, and do whatever they like. Lucas cooked up dinner for himself and the rest of his Pokèmon, and ate the pizza he made. Lucas had become a true Pokemon master, being able to defeat anyone. But, after completing all of the regions and defeating all of the regions elite fours and champions, he had gone to his parents (Johanna and Rowan's) summer home.

After eating, he turned on the TV. The news was on, "... And that's that for the weekly Pokèmon swarm, Houndour!" The news lady exclaimed. "Now onto Kanto news. Professor Oak will be giving out four of each starter Pokèmon, one to a lucky trainer...". She was given a news report and she decided to take a drink. As she read the report she dropped her cup, and as it shattered on the ground, she exclaimed "Breaking News, People of Sinnoh! Johto has declared war on Sinnoh. We will be..." The news went out. Lucas bolted up and ran to the Snowpoint Gym to see what Candice knew.

"War... This can't be happening. Maybe it's just a drill, or..." Lucas thought as he ran to the Gym.

_(Now-Kanto Region-Professor Oak)_

Professor Oak was watching over all the Pokémon that many trainers left in his care. The day was cloudy, but a nice, strong breeze was clearing the sky. Professor Oak decided to make brunch, as he slept in that day, and turned on the radio

"Thank you, Jane. As many of us know today is a mostly overcast day, with a very slight chance of rain between 11:20 A.M. and 3:15 P.M. After that, it will be a very sunny day..." Jim, the weather reporter was cut off. Prf. Oak looked over to it as he finished making his Eggs, Bacon, and Orange Juice.

"Breaking news!" Came Officer Jenny's voice. Johto has declared war on Sinnoh just 5 minutes ago. At the same time they launched a surprise attack on Sinnoh. We have no news on what has happened. When we tried to ask Prf. Elm what he was doing, we found out that..." Professor Oak turned off the radio.

"Elm! What have you done? War is not what I suggested!" Oak thought as he ran through his lab to an Abra. "I'm going to Johto!" Oak yelled as he was teleported to Johto.

_(Cerulean City, Kanto-Connor)_

As Connor looked over the side of his newest friend, a Honchkrow by the name of Don, and watched as flying Pokèmon made their way toward Sinnoh in an all out attack. Johto had declared war so suddenly, interrupting his journey. Jake had called him over the Pokègear from Hoenn, where he was involved in a tournament, to find out if he was alright, and his mother had called and told him to return to Cerulean, and was told that Kanto was neutral ground. Don was perfectly used to carrying Connor and his Pichu, Sparky, though the ride had been anything but comfortable. As Cerulean City became visible, Don went into a spiral, bringing them to a landing just outside Connor's childhood home.

Connor sat on his living room sofa, his Pokèmon surrounding him, when he realized he may have friends in trouble. Opening his PokèGear, Connor quickly placed a call to Thomas, in Sinnoh, and Tony in Hoenn. As two Hello's came through, Connor connected the calls into a three way call. "Tom, Tony, Johto has declared war on Sinnoh, Thomas, you need to get out of Sinnoh, now! Tony, meet us at my house in Cerulean, I'll have my Honchkrow hover above it". As he said this, he motioned to the Big Boss Pokèmon, who flew out the window and began floating above the green roofed, two story house.

Both of them responded and disconnected. And now the wait began….


End file.
